


We Do Not Sleep

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>The ambush of angels' tongues,<br/>atop the broken universal clock—</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	We Do Not Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For a creative writing assignment. We had to choose a form of poetry from a list, and I picked a cento. This was one was fun to put together. (:  
> I don't think there's necessarily any specific pairings in here...could be Destiel, could be Wincest, could just be whatever, really. Up to you.

At night sometimes

when everybody's asleep

I say, I know that you're there.

Putting the blade on the table, he

flicked it with a finger

and it whirled.

The ankle-bone of the woman has been slightly gnawed.

 

Hell is empty

and all the devils are here,

colliding and thrashing and ripping without ease.

Who the hell is going to save

me?

Oh, they fight,

oh how they fight,

who walked in a swarming shroud of wings.

The ambush of angels' tongues,

atop the broken universal clock—

and we sleep together like

that.

 

Stay in there, I'm not going

to let anybody see

I haven't quite let him

die.

This slaughter, is it worth it?

Too late to ask if end was worth the means.

I pour whiskey on him and inhale.

 

To give life you must take life.

He gave the blade

another

spin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sources:** “As The Sparrow” Charles Bukowski, “Bluebird” Charles Bukowski, “Question And Answer” Charles Bukowski, “All the Dead Dears” Sylvia Plath, “Lament” Sylvia Plath, “Doomsday” Sylvia Plath, “The Tempest” William Shakespeare, “Angels And Demons” Derrik Samson, “Angels and Demons:” Daimon Ferguson


End file.
